the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weirdo
"The Weirdo" is the twenty-ninth episode of Season 5 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 185th episode overall. Synopsis When they see the school bullies making fun of Sussie, Gumball and Darwin decide to try and help her act less weird. They carefully observe her behavior and decide that the only thing they have to change is absolutely everything. Plot The episode begins on a typical school day; Sussie is happily distributing her odd homemade gifts to her classmates in the cafeteria. The general absurdity to her gifts causes the Watterson brothers to question why she even hands out the gifts in the first place. Before they can come to an answer, Sussie arrives at their table and hands them their gifts, some mayonnaise for Gumball and a poisonous spider for Darwin. After Sussie finishes giving her presents to Gumball and Darwin, the lunch period is over, and the other students begin to throw away the presents Sussie gave them. Not wanting Sussie's feelings to be hurt, Gumball insists that the other students find more discrete ways to dispose of their items, cleaning his hand of Sussie's mayonnaise in the process. Later at the schoolyard, Sussie is minding her own business doing what she does best: making noise. Sussie continues to mind her own affairs until a group of bullies walk up to her. The leader of the bunch, Julius, approaches her and gives her a piece of chewed up gum. Oblivious to the harassment, Sussie perceives the gum as a gift and thanks the bullies for giving it to her. Witnessing the whole ordeal, Gumball and Darwin are angered; Gumball in particular is ready to get back at the bullies through a couple of irrational means. However, Darwin stops him and instead proposes that the two observe her behavior and find ways to change it and make her better assimilated into society, thus making her less of a target for bullying. The brothers watch how Sussie conducts herself on a day-to-day basis, but after seeing some of the more ludicrous activities she does for fun, Gumball decides to intervene. The boys take Sussie to their bedroom where they attempt to reinvent Sussie's personality. Gumball claims that they need to have a better understanding of Sussie's origins before they can approach the problem. Sussie, however, takes this as an opportunity to discuss a bunch of side tangents that prove to be fruitless. The brothers then decide that the next best option is to give Sussie a makeover so that she will look less strange. The two go through several different facial combinations, but all of them prove to be wasted efforts. Sussie finally puts two and two together and realizes that the boys are trying to change her; saddened by the thought, she asks her friends why they decided to do it. Gumball and Darwin try to explain to her that society is a cruel place, and whomever society deems as "weirdos" is condemned to a life of torment. Despite how hurtful she finds the truth to be, Sussie understands that Gumball and Darwin have good intentions and temporarily leaves the room for a moment. She comes back a few seconds later with two pairs of googly eyes, one for each brother. Even though Gumball and Darwin believe they do not deserve any more of her kindness, Sussie insists that they put on the eyes and "see life through her lens." Once they put on their eyes, Gumball and Darwin are introduced to a whole new way of life. Although they are initially freaked out about the way Sussie views the world, they soon emphasize with her and join her as they spread their newfound happiness across Elmore. The trio continue to walk around Elmore singing how they are free of others' judgement until they bump into the group of bullies from before; they begin to berate the three for their odd appearances. As the final blow, Julius demands that Gumball hands him his wallet. In an act of protest, Gumball instead gives him some mayonnaise. The three then leave the bullies singing the same song from before; Julius blows up in confusion and anger, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Sussie Supporting Characters *Julius *Mowdown *Scythe *Rotten Cupcake Minor Characters *Carmen *Juke *Masami *Idaho *Banana Joe *Frog *Elmore's Dollar *Spider *Jared *Tobias *Penny *Sarah *Baby Square *Hobo *Alison *Pigeons *Sausage Dog *Martin *Sussie's parents (mentioned) *Rocky *Betty *Pantsbully *Felicity *Billy *Ocho Trivia *This episode marks Sussie's first major role. **It also marks the first time Sussie's legs are seen walking. *As of this episode, Fergus Craig no longer dubs over Sussie's voice, Aurelie Charbonnier now portrays and voices Sussie. *The ending sequence was drawn by actual kids and animated by Tim Webb of the Royal College of Art, making him the seventh guest animator for the show.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/839476715390971905 Continuity *A frog that resembles the Magic Frog from "The Apprentice" appears. *This episode marks the second time Sussie reveals that she is more self-aware of her strange actions than she lets on. The first time was in "The Question." *The face Gumball makes when he is about to "fight" the bullies is the same one he made in "The Rerun" when he was about to eject Rob in the Void. Cultural References *Sussie's human face with the upside-down mouth and eyes is a reference to the Thatcher illusion wherein our facial recognition is more attuned to viewing upright faces. When the image is shown upside-down, we perceive it as less incorrect. *Mowdown compares Gumball, Darwin and Sussie to Tweedledum and Tweedledee, characters in an English nursery rhyme and popularized by their appearance in Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass. *Scythe saying that the film Gumball, Darwin and Sussie could be in would be called "The Ugly, the Ugly and the Ugly" is a reference to the film The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. *The song "It's Sussie" is a parody of the theme song to the sitcom The Brady Bunch. *Banana Joe's frog coated in glitter gift is a not-so subtle reference to the infamous game Glittermitten Grove, which most notably concealed Frog Fractions 2. Goofs/Errors *Sussie's mayonnaise comes from the same pocket she later claims is for mustard. *After the shot of Darwin panicking over the spider, the ripped dollar disappears. *When Sussie shows Gumball and Darwin the googly eyes, they are first small, but when Gumball and Darwin take them, the eyes are bigger. *While singing "I Am Free" in the scene when Gumball, Darwin and Sussie are flying away from Julius, Sussie has 3 legs. **However, it is possible this is just how Sussie, Gumball, and Darwin see them during the song. **It is also possible as this scene was animated by children, one of them mistakenly added a third leg. *In the final scene of the episode, Ocho suddenly appears at the end of "I Am Free", although it could also be Reaper, as he is part of Julius's gang. *When Sussie is sleeping at the beginning of "It's Sussie," she does not have her eyes, but when she sleeps in “The Night”, she does. *Gumball manages to rub off the mayonnaise on his hand onto the frog with pink glitter on its back without getting any glitter on his own hand. References fr:La tordue Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes